Yuffie's Story
by YKY7
Summary: A look at Yuffie's life in her early teen years, two years prior to the events of Final Fantasy VII.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since she was young, Yuffie Kisaragi had always had a thing for Materia. Thanks to her father, she saw her hometown village turn into a resort town through the years. Now she was a young teenager, and thinking that she could restore this town back to its glory, she began training to become a ninja warrior.

**11:40 AM**, two years and some time before the events of Final Fantasy VII

"That is correct. The Mayor of Midgar is... Yuri!"

"Mayor Domino!" answered Yuri.

"Correct. The Department of Administrative Research is known as... Kito!"

"The Turks," answered Kito.

"The current Vice-President is... Yuffie!? ... Yuffie..." Mrs. Mariko sighed. "Sleeping again. Can someone wake Yuffie up?"

Yuri sat one row in front of Yuffie, and leaning towards her right ear, he yelled out "YUFFIE!"

"Huh... uhh WHAT?!" Yuffie jumped up. "Shut up, Yuri..."

"Yuffie," said Mrs. Mariko. "If you're going to sleep in my class again, I'm going to have to kick you out," she warned, shaking her head. "Anyone know the answer? Ren?"

"The Vice-President is Rufus Shinra."

"Correct."

"Oh man, why'd I even take this class?" Yuffie thought. She hated the teacher and she hated social studies, especially since all she learned about was related to the Shinra. "15 more minutes," she whispered. Then it's off to lunch, the time of day where Yuffie, rather than socializing with her 'friends', spent training in the gym or running outside.

"Now to hand back your exams..." Mrs Mariko opened her drawer and took out a package of white papers. "The exams were done quite well. Class average, 75%. Um, Yuffie!" she called out.

Yuffie walked up to the front to retrieve her exam while more names were being called. She bobbled her head contently as she took a glimpse of her score marked in red.

"Eighty percent!" she bragged, to her classroom neighbor Mitch. "Try and top that!"

"Tch," Mitch responded back as he waited for his name to be called.

Although Yuffie hardly listened in class, she was not a person who chose not to study. She cared about her grades, and a score of 80% was exactly what she had hoped for. Yuffie was a smart kid, but at the same time, she had potential to do much better than 80.

"Mitch?" Mrs. Mariko called. When Mitch returned to his seat, he wasn't smiling. Shaking his head and not saying a word, he showed Yuffie his score, a solid result of 87%.

"Hmph, overachievers."

It was 12:00 PM. "You may leave for lunch now," Mrs. Mariko said. "Today's lunch special is roast -"

"Heh, whatever who cares!" Yuffie screamed at her as she sprinted out of class.


	2. Chapter 2

**4:00 PM** - Later that day

It was a beautiful day in Wutai Village. The wind was whistling, the skies were clear, and there was not a single cloud in the sky. The older kids walked home after being dismissed from school, while the children were running around playing tag.

When Yuffie steps in her home, she sees her father, Godo, lying on the floor. She knew he was awake, as he usually was at this time of day, but doesn't greet him.

Something was strange, however. There was a pile of spilled Materia on the floor, and they were the ones Yuffie had collected while Materia hunting. What was he doing with her Materia?

"Dad," she called. No response. "Gawd, what a lazy bastard," she spoke out, wanting him to hear that. Maybe he was really taking a nap, and she knew that wasn't the best way to wake him up. Frustrated, she dropped her bag and grabbed one of her mini-sized shurikens that was on the drawer.

Yuffie then took three steps back before firing at her target. The shuriken was thrown perfectly, as it managed to pierce through the back of Godo's head.

"Oooh, OOOHHHHH!" Godo moaned. "Aahhhhh, WHAT?"

"Dad, I'm home."

"Yuffie? OOHHHHH..." he cried out in agony. "Yuffie...? Something just hit me," he moaned.

"It was me, you idiot!" she yelled out. "What're you doing with my Materia?!"

"Oooohhh... oh, nothing..." Godo sat up, rubbing his head. "I was interested in your collection."

"Why are they on the floor?"

"Because your father dropped it and was too tired to pick it up."

"Too tired?! You don't do anything all day! You're... you sad excuse for a father. You do realize you're the one who's made this village suffer for YEARS!" Yuffie blabbered, reminding him the same old once again. She really hasn't talked this much to her father in a while. "And now you touch my Materia and do nothing about it..."

"Half the things you said didn't make sense. Let me sleep."

"But dad-"

"Please let me sleep."

A burst of anger drifted through Yuffie. She's fought him like this too many times, so she knew there was no point in fighting back. As Godo slept, Yuffie stored her Materia safely in a medium-sized box. Yuffie then carried it downstairs and making sure Godo wouldn't find it again, she hid the box deep inside her closet and covered it with blankets.

Every day she got back from school, Yuffie would fetch up something from the kitched for a snack. Usually it was noodle cups, but sometimes she was starving enough to have early instant dinner.

And once she was done with all that, it was time to nap.


End file.
